Kitty's Trip
by xxkittypryde
Summary: When Katherine Pryde leaves to go on a small trip to clear her mind, she ends up with a bad case of Amnesia and it is up to Kurt and Logan, to bring her not only back home, but back to her senses. However, it proves to be a lot harder then it sounds.


**Author:** Claudia  
**Rated:** PG-14  
**Pairings:** Kitty, Kurt  
**Characters Involved:** Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Jean, Ororo, Xavier, Hank, Remy, Rogue, Jubilee, Emma  
**Warnings:** Violence and some mild language

Kitty had woken up a few hours before and did some last minute packing. She needed a break and was heading to the bahamas.... by herself. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she was set to go wearing comfortable clothes for the long flight. Baggy jeans, loose T-shirt, and her hair was loose around her shoulders. Grabbing her things, she left a small note taped to Kurt's door which said simply she needed some time by herself, would be back in a week. Love, Kayta. She even used his nickname for her. Smiling, she quietly slipped away through the door just as a yellow cab pulled in front to take her to the airport.

As she arrived at the airport, she was annoyed that there would be a three hour delay. Deciding to go to the cafe to get herself something simple for breakfast, she grabbed her stuff and made the semi-long trip to the other side of the airport. Amazingly the airport wasn't crowded, which was quite unusual for it being in New York City and all. As she got to the cafe, she put her luggage down at a table before she ordered a bagel with cream cheese and a small orange juice. Letting out a sigh, she saw someone had left a newspaper on the table, Picking it up, she skimmed through and as usual nothing interesting. Taking a sip of her drink, she heard someone on the loud speaker.

"Attention. All Passangers on a non-stop flight from NYC to the Bahamas need to board in Loading Dock 56."

Kitty placed the paper back on the table as she quickly finished her breakfast for picking up her stuff and heading to the correct loading dock.As she boarded the plane, she noticed it was a lot smaller than the usual 757 Passanger Planes. Wondering if maybe she heard the lady wrong, she walked over to the flight attendant.

"Excuse me... but is this the correct plane for flight number 56 Non-Stop from NYC to the Bahamas?"

The flight attendant gave Kitty a polite nod.

"Yes ma'am. Now if you would please take your seat, we'll be leaving shortly."

Kitty sighed as she did what the lady asked her to and looked out the window as she waited for the plane to take off. So far something kept nagging at her mind. She had no idea what it was and only hoped it would go away. The fasten seat belt sign came on snapping Kitty out of her daydream. As she looked around, she saw only 4 other passangers.

"Now this doesn't seem right.... there is room for at least 20 others on here... perhaps not many people could afford it or something...."

Shrugging, she opened her book that she had brought along and began to read as the plane took off.Two hours into the flight, she noticed that the other 4 passangers had become very quiet. Curious, Kitty looked out her window to see that they were currently in a thunderstorm. The storm reminded her of Ororo as she shook her head and went back to book. Before she could start back up, the flight attendant came running to the back and before she could say anything, she collapsed to the floor. Glancing around, she sniffed the air and smelt something foul. Luckily, she was able to hold her breath fora long time so she took in a gulp of air as she made her way over the passed out bodies to the cockpit. The pilot was out cold as well. Unsure of what was going on, she flicked the switch to Auto-Pilot only it didn't work. Fear came over her as she looked around just as her hazel eyes came upon a gas mask. Putting it on, she was able to breathe freely. Still scared out of her mind, she gently removed the pilot as she took the seat herself, just in time to see them heading towards a mountain.

"Damn! I hope this is like flying the Blackbird!"

As the plane quickly approached the mountain, the controls wouldn't move for her. Biting her lip, she knew she had no other option if she wanted to save these people. CLosing her eyes and concentrating she was able to phase the small plane with eveyrone inside through the mountain. However, the strain was to much for as they came out the other side, Kitty became unconcious as the plane crashed nose first into the ground. It didn't take long before the plane exploded and debris was sent everywhere.

A rescue team was quickly at the scene, along with the local fire team. After putting out the fire, the EMS people began shiffting through the debris in search of some survivors. After three hours of searching they were only able to pull out one survivor, that survivor was Kitty Pryde.

At the Knoxville Emergency Hospital in Tenesee, Kitty Pryde was quickly taken to the emergency room. According to some of the doctors, it was a miracle she survived. She did not have a single burn mark on her, no broken bones, all that was wrong was that she was unconcious. Mystified, the doctors did one more glance over Kitty before placing her in a room under the care of Dr. Angela Blair.

Two days passed and Kitty finally woke up. Blinking as her hazel eyes glance about, she couldn't recall what had happened to her. Sitting up, she had a killer headache and her hand quickly went to her forehead to massage it.

"What happened... am I in the hospital? If so... why...?"

Just as Kitty began to get her barrings, Dr. Angela Blair walked into the room, with a clip board in hand and smiling.

"'Em glad to see you up sugah. You were knocked out for a good two days. How you feeling?"

The women's accent was heavily laced with a southern tone as Kitty looked to the women who was sitting on the bed next to her.

"I am feeling just fine...other than a headache... just one question though... what happened? I don't remember a thing."

The doctor had long, brown hair that fell to her ankles and was up in a high ponytail. Thick black glasses adorned her tanned face, setting off the white doctor's uniform she was wearing.

"You poor thang, you must have hit your head mighty hard there sugah. You were in a plane crash and you were the only survivor. However, we couldn't find any identification on you. Can you please tell us your name sugah?"

Kitty looked at the women, as another headache came to her.

"I can't remember... I don't remember anything... who am I doctor? Where am I? Where was I going? My head hurts so much..."

The dcotor bit her lip.

"Looks like you have amnesia sugah. Just lay back down and I'll see if 'lil 'ol me can find someone who knows ya... okay sugah?"

The doctor stood up and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. Laying back down on the bed, Kitty tried to remember who she was, but it only made her headache worse.

The next day, a women came in with Doctor Angela Blair. The women had blonde hair that was tied up in a bun, and was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a red, worn out flannel.

"Katherine! Is it really you?! I've been so worried sweetheart!"

The women came over to Kitty and gave her a big hug. Kitty looked to the women in confusion. The women's eyes were a deep blue and Kitty knew they looked nothing alike.

"Oh Katherine! You do remember who I am right? I'm your roommate from College! Sandra Dryad! When you went missing from our room for a week we were all concerned about you! Thank god you are all right!"

Kitty looked to the women once more before speaking.

"Is Katherine my name...? I don't know of Dr. Blair told you but I have amnesia..."

Sandra quickly interrupted her.

"Of course it is silly! Your Katherine Keller! We've been friends since childhood! You are currently studying to be a veternarian, you're 23 and have a very sexy boyfriend by the name of Blyake Sudan! You drive a black mustang and come from a very rich family! Oh don't worry Kat, I'll have your memory up and running in no time! Let's go home shall we? Blyake has been worried sick!"

About a month passed and back at Xavier's Institute, a very worried Kurt Wagner was pacing along the ceiling of the Cerebo room with Jean Grey, Logan, and Ororo.

"You found mien Kayta yet Professor? She said she would be gone for a week! Not zis whole month zing!"

Logan watched Kurt pace before he pulled on Kurt's tail, bringing him to the floor.

"I'm worried to bub, but keep that up and you'll no longer have a tail... understand? The Professor and Jean are doing everything they can."

Kurt sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"I know mien freund, but I just love her so much ja? If something vere to happen to her... I'll..."

Ororo came up and placed a calm hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Don not worry Kurt. Kitty has come a long way. She is fine I am sure."

Kurt nodded his head slightly before making his way to Jean.

"Any luck mien freund?"

Both Jean and the Professor let out a sigh as they both took off the cerebro helmet.

"I am sorry Kurt but I can not trace her signal anymore. Even Jean scanned the area and came up empty. I hate to say this but... "

Kurt nearly jumped back. "No! Kayata is not dead! Mien god would not do that to me! I will find her myself! Auf Wiedersehen!"

Instantly there was a puff of smoke and a smell of brimstone as Kurt teleported to his room. Tears fell from Jean and Ororo's eyes as they held each other in comfort. Even the Professor had to control himself before he broke down in tears.

"I must head to my room now my students. If you need anything, please contact me."

Logan, Ororo, and Jean watched him go. Logan let out a grunt.

"I don't think she is dead girls, even a shrimp like Kitty wouldn't die that easily. I'm with the 'Crawler. I am going to find her and bring her back home to where she belongs."

Logan stormed out of the room, leaving a teary eyed Jean and Ororo.

"Jean... do you think they didn't know about the plane crash? I mean... it was her flight number... and the fact you and Xavier couldn't find her..."

She wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I don't think they do Ororo, but all we can do is let them find out on their own and be there for them. Of course, we can always pray that Kitty may have been the survivor they were talking about."

Logan and Kurt were in the garage, wondering what vehicle to take.

"You know mien freund, we haven't ze fanitest idea of where to start ja...?"

Logan grabbed a set of keys to the jeep cruisor and let himself in.

"I have a 'feelin, that she may in Tennesse where that plane crashed. Only one survivor found? makes you wonder... right bub?"

Kurt jumped into the seat next to him, using the image inducer that Ceries had given him.

"Right. So Let's get going, I want to see mien Kayata... ja?"

Back in Tennesse, while Logan and Kurt were heading to search for Kitty, Kitty was begining to enjoy being around her friends once again. In the dorm she shared with Sandra, her and Blyake were lounging on the couch watching TV.

"You know what just occured to me? After being with eveyrone for a month, I think everything has finally come back to me. I mean... everything just feels so right. In other words, my memory has returned completely... isn't that great news?"

Blyake glanced over to Kitty who was laying on the couch, using his lap for a pillow. Running a hand through her hair, she gave a soft chuckle.

"That's wonderful Kat, for I've really missed you. Don't eve leave like that again... all right?"

Kitty sat up and stretched as she turned to Blyake.

"I promise sweetheart. I'll never leave again, no matter how bad things get with my family I'll come running straight to you."

He smiled before taking her chin into his hand to pull her close for a soft kiss.

"Great... now, let's say we have a little fun.."

Blyake playfully pinned her down to the couch as he began to tickle her sides. Laughing, Kitty continued to squirm. Totally forgetting about her power, she let him tickle her just as Sandra came in.

"Didn't mean to interupt but Kat, your class starts in 10 minutes... and I know how you have a tendency to forget when your playmate is over..."

Sandra said with a grin pointing to Blyake.

"Oh shoot! I nearly forgot!" Blyake let her up as she went to grab her book off the bed, before dropping a quick peck on his cheek. "See you later." In no time, she and Sandra were heading to their first evening class.

Kurt and Logan, a few days later finally made it to Tennesee. After hitting at least 50 of the hospitals, they were finally able to come to the one that Dr. Blair worked at. Sitting in the waiting room, Dr. Blair walked out to Kurt and Logan.

"'Mornin boys. I hear you guys are asking if a girl was admitted here about a month ago... one by the name of Katherine Pryde?"

The two of them nodded.

"Well we did have a Katherine arrive here about that time. She was the only survivor in a plane crash, the one that was on all ove rthe news. Anyway, her roommate came over she has been there sense. Last I heard, katherine was doing great and was glad to finally have her memory back."

Kurt glanced to Logan before standing up.

"Doctor... this Katherine, did she look like zis...?"

Kurt pulled out a picture of Kitty Pryde as the doctor nodded her head.

"Yes she did. Exactly like that... so I take it you must be from around here to?"

Logan laughed to himself, I mean why would someone from Tennesse have a german accent. Kurt glanced to him before looking back at the doctor.

"Zink you can tell me where ze is currently staying? We are... old friends of her you zee..."

Dr. Blair nodded as she handed Kurt the address and a map.

"Zank you!"

A smile crossed his lips as he and Logan made there way out the door.

"Kayta... finally..."

Logan nodded his head.

"You got that right 'bub."

After their evening class, Sandra and Kitty make there way back to there dorm, laughing and joking each other about old times, it really made Kitty feel like she was back home. However, Sandra was heading off to meet a few friends, thus leaving Kitty alone outside the door to their room. Unlocking the door, Kitty stepped in and turned on the light, only to see Kurt in her room. She let out a scream as books dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god! It's a monster! Sandra! Come quick! Please!"

Kurt was taken aback by her sudden outburst as she approached her carefully. Tilting his head to the side, a smile crossed his lip.

"Kayta... it is you! I am so glad to have finally found ze you.. ja?!"

As he was about ready to give her a hug, Kitty quickly grabbed her book off the floor and tossed it towards Kurt.

"Get the hell away from me you monster! You freak of nature! I don't even know who this Kayata person is but you got the wrong one!"

Fear weleld up in Kitty's eyes but for some reason she couldn't move.Kurt quickly teleported so the book missed him and apperaed behind Kitty, holding her gently.

"Kayta... it's Kurt... you know.. the fuzzy elf...?"

Kitty quickly turned around, sending a knee into his gut.

"I said leave me alone you... freak! Your one of those mutants aren't ya?!"

She screamed once more just as Blayake came running by.

"Kat.. what's wrong...?" Before he cold finish, he nearly gasped seeing Kurt.

"You leave my girl alone weirdo... you hear me? Go back to the freak show where you came!"

Kitty quickly hid behind Blyake. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He backed away slowly. If he had known Kitty wouldn't have recognized him, he would have still been hidden by the image inducer, but he wasn't. He decided to try one more time.

"Kayta... listen... do not be afraid.. it is mien.. Kurt... your friend, ally, lover... don't you remember me at all...?"

Kitty continued to cower behind Blyake.

"I said leave freak before I clobber you! I am the quaterback for the college football team, so I can very easily crush your furry ass into the ground!"

Kitty looked to Kurt once more as she saw his form hunch down, his yellow eyes meet Kitty's gaze once more, hoping that she would remember and for a brief second, a vague memory occured to her. She was about ready to say something when Kurt teleported out of the dorm room. Blyake turned around to give Kitty a hug.

"You okay Kat... who was that guy...? He seemed to know you...."

Kitty gave a soft shrug.

"I do not know... but... oh nevermind... I just hope that monster doesn't come by here anymore!"

Blyake nodded in agreement as he held Kitty tightly in his arms. Kitty couldn't help but wonder though. He did look vaguely familiar, and she vene thought she remembered him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She let out a sigh as she reached up to give Blyake another soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. I was afraid he was going to attack me, or rape me, or something..."

Blyake nodded as she kissed her forehead. "Anytime babe.. now where were we before you had to go to class?" He closed the door with his foot as he picked Kitty up in his arms and took her over to Kitty's bed.

Kurt had meet logan outside by the park, when Logan saw him walk up to him, he could tell things didn't go well.

"You look like you've been through limbo and back... where is the pipsqueak?"

Kurt let out a sigh, he didn't even bother to use his image inducer since it was night out.

"Our Kitty iz... well.. it's her ja, but..."

Tears began to fall.

"She isn't my Kayta... not anymore... ze screamed when she saw me, called me a freak, a monster, threw a book at me, she even attacked me... I don't know what happened..."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmm... the doctor did say she had amnesia, perhaps this person who found her thought she was someone else and thus Kitty is thinking she is someone who she isn't... let me try and knock some sense into her..."

Kurt used his tail to wipe a few tears away.

"Ja Logan, Seien Sie mein Gast."

Logan had no idea what he said, but he did understand the first two words. So given Kurt a nod, he made his way to the dorm.

Inside the dorm, Blyake was about ready to get to third base when he heard a knock. He lifted his head up from Kitty's nipple only to have Kitty give him a soft smile.

"I wouldn't worry about it... let's not break the mood... okay?"

Blyake nodded as he went back to sucking on her nipple, thus causing Kitty to let out a soft moan. Just as his hand was about ready to slide down to her panties, the knock became louder.

"Fuck! Sorry Kat but it's hard to keep the mood going when someone is about ready to bust down your door."

He got up, shirtless as Kitty quickly covered her bare upper body to watch the door. As Blyake opened it, Logan was standing there.

"I am here to speak to Katherine, I am a close friend of hers..."

Logan sniffed the air and he knew all to well what was going on and he didn't like it one bit. Without even waiting for an answer, he stormed over to the bed.

"Kitty, please tell me I am not seeing what I think I am seeing. I know you would never cheat on Kurt, so I suggest you start explaining...."

Kitty looked up to Logan as her eyes grew wide with fear.

"What is it with all these weirdos tonight! Who is Kitty and who the hell are you? Just leave me and my boyfriend alone please...."

Blyake placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Back off my girl before I have to get rough with you old man."

Logan snarled.

"Did you just say old man bub? I'll show you who is an old man!"

He used his shoulder and flung Blyake off of him, causing him to slam into the wall and go unconcious. Seeing this, Kitty let out a scream and Logan picked Kitty up by her waist, only clothed in her panties.

"You are coming with me. This isn't your life Katherine, this life belongs to someone else! I have been like a father to you, don't you know who I am?"

Kitty continued to struggle.

"Please, let me go! I don't know what you are talking about! I don't know who you are!"

She continued to kick at Logan which only irritated him more.

"I hate to do this to you Kitten, but it's for your own good."

He placed a hand just on her neck as he pinched a nerve that made her go unconcious. He then looked to the half dressed man, still passed out on the floor.

"I'll see you later bub!"

He grabbed a blanket to wrap Kitty's bare body in as he broke the window to go and meet Kurt once more at the park.

Upon seeing Kitty knocked out in Logan's arm, Kurt quickly went over to him, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I take it ze zings didn't go good for you as well...?"

Logan shook his head.

"I had to get rough with a few people, but the only way I was able to get her to come quietly was by knocking her out with a nerve in the back of the neck. Let's get her back to the manor so Jean can help restore her memory."

Kurt nodded as he walked with Logan to their car that was hidden oustide in the bushes.

On the road trip back, Kurt sat in the backseat with Kitty's head in his lap. It would take them a few days, but Logan assured Kurt that what he did to her would keep her out for most of the trip. Or, so he thought anyway. Kitty slowly opened her eyes only to see herself looking up at the fuzzy face of Kurt. She let out another scream as she clamored to her knees only to notice they were in a car and she was wearing one of Logan's long, flannels that was buttoned up.

"Where are you two freaks taking me? I want to go back home now!"

Kitty turned her head away in disgust at Kurt as she took note of a way for her to escape. The top to the jeep was currently off, so holding onto on of the bars, she stands on the edge getting ready to jump off just as Kurt pulled her off, causing the two of them to fall on the backseat. Logan looked in the rearview mirror and saw Kurt had things under control.

"Okay Kayta, you are coming back home with us... ze understand? You are Kitty Pryde, an X-Men, not this girl that you thought you were back zere!" He had her pinned to the backseat of the car and after about 10 minutes, Kitty gave up struggling.

"Will you get your ugly face and repulsive furry hands off of me! I am not going home with monster like you! I am not a mutant loving freak called an X-men! I am Katherine Keller, a student learning to become a vet!"

She kept her eyes closed the whole time, not wanting to look at Kurt's face. Kurt sighed as he lowered his head, closing his eyes. He continued to pin her down, but he began to wonder if he and Logan were even right about this being Kitty. The Kitty he knew was kind and sweet, still something about her seemed very familiar. Kurt had to keep her pinned down all the way back to the manor, where Logan once more hit a nerve in the back of her neck to get her to pass out.

Kurt and Logan took Kitty to the med lab where Hank and the Professor were working on trying to get Kitty's memory back online. Hearing that Kitty was in fact alive, everyone was excited to have her back. They now waited out in the rec room, giving Hank and the Professor their space. They were all hoping that they would have their Kitty back to normal.

Remy was playing a game of pool with Logan, while Rogue was carrying on a pleasent conversation with Ororo and Jubilee. Scott was pacing back and fourth in front of the TV, with Jean trying to get him to calm down. The only one who wasn't in the rec room was Kurt. He had made his way out into the chapel to pray for Kitty's safety and to have Kitty return to him.

Hank then apperaed in the entrance of the Rec Room as she took off his glasses and whiped them on his white lab coat.

"I got good news my friends. Kitty has her memory back, however her mind has been under a lot of stress, so the Professor and I decided she should get plenty of bed rest. We would like to keep everyone out of her room though till we know for a fact she has returned to us."

Everyone in the rec room jumped up in excitement. Even Logan cracked a smile.

"Guess I should go tell the elf the news... "

He made his was past Hank as she headed outside and over to the chapel. He didn't even have to go far for Kurt was already heading back. Seeing Logan, he quickly ran over to him

"Kayata.. how is she?!"

Logan filled him in on what Hank said, which caused him to leap in the air for joy.

"I must go and zee her.. ja?!"

Logan pulled his arm gently.

"They say no visitors, but I know what she means to you. I an't saying a word 'bub if you catch my drift."

Kurt nodded before teleporting into the med lab to a sleeping Kitty. He cautsiously made his way over to the bed she was on, and took her hand into his as he kissed it gently.

"Schlafbrunnen mein interessierender Freund."

He looked down to her lovingly as he saw her eyes come open. Still not sure if she was herself, he dropped her hand quickly.

"Kurt... is that you...?"

She sat up as she looked to Kurt who was standing next to her.

"Oh my goodness... what happened? Why am I here? Last thing I remember was going to the bahamas ... sleeping gas on the plane... I phased the plane through a mountain... and now I am here..."

Kurt's eyes filled up with tears as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"My Kayta! You've come back to me! You had me very worried... ja?"

Kitty laughed as she was pulled into his hug.

"I still don't know what happened, but I am glad to see you are no longer worried."

Kurt nodded, as he placed his hand under her chin to bring up just enough for him to kiss her softly on the lips, his tail coiling around her legs.

"Don't ever leave me again...you understand...?"

Kitty smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think I understand... well since the others think I am still asleep, and thus won't be bothering me for a few days if they listened to Hank's words, I say we take advantage of this moment."

Kurt laughed softly.

"Ja, so do I mien Kayta."

He brought his lips to hers once more as Logan stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head.

"Kids, I'll never understand them."

Jubes came up behind Logan and about knocked him over with the force of her hug.

"You understand me Logan, and I'm a kid!"

Hearing the noise, Kurt and Kitty turned around seeing Jubes clinging to Logan. Laughing, Jubes placed a quick peck on his cheek.

"Well Jubes, you got a point. Anyway... glad to see you are back to your oldself Kitten. Jubes and Illyana have already started plans for a welcome home party."

Jubes who was still clinging to Logan nodded.

"It's going to be a blast! Well come on Logan, it looks like these two need some time alone!"

Logan chuckled as he pulled Jubes off his back and gently into his arms so he was carrying her.

"Fine with me kid. But for coming up behind me like that, you get the treatment of being carried to the rec room."

Kitty laughed as she saw Jubes and Logan head away, the door closing behind them.

"I must say, whatever happened, I am just glad to be back home."

Kurt grinned as he picked her up in his arms and in an instant, he had teleported them to his room.

"I am glad to have ze back as well my Kayta."

Kurt said nuzzling her neck before placing her on his bed.

"Now that I have your full attention, there is something I wish to ask you..."

Kitty sat up, still wearing Logan's flannel as she looked down at Kurt who had gotten down on one knee.

"Kayta, you know how much you mean to me, I was wondering..."

A small black box apperaed in his hand.

"Well ze marry me?"

Kitty nearly gasped when she saw the diamond.

"Kurt... I mean... we've been together for a year... I..."

She laughed softly before tackiling him to the floor in a hug.

"Of course I will!"

Kurt laughed again as he continued to look at the women who he had come to adore for so many years.

Meanwhile, Jean and Professor Xavier were trying to figure out about the plane crash that happened to Kitty as she was on board. Nothing made sense. How was Kitty able to survive? Who attacked the plane? As Jean and Xavier continued to talk in the conference room, a message flashed across the com link on Xavier's desk. It was Emma Frost who sounded very concerned.

"Charles, I have some urgent news. The plane that went down in Tennesse, the one carrying Pryde? I found out what happened. Apprantely the pilot was working for an underground agency, as to the name and whereabouts we aren't sure. What we do know is that there is another Agency out there, who is out to make sure Mutants cease to exsist. From what we've been able to gather, they have a specific grudge against the X-Men. Apprantely the Captain set off some sleeping gas, just before he pushed his co-pilot into the pilot's seat and while they were asleep, he slipped out. How he was able to do it, we don't know that either. Looks like we got some new trouble on our hands Charles."

Charles nodded.

"It appears so. Keep up updated."

He then turned to Jean.

"Looks like the team is going to be needed once more.

(To be continued....)


End file.
